The ability to connect mobile devices, such as laptop computers, handheld devices or a cellular telephone, to a computer network is a rapidly emerging technology. Although mobile connectivity has matured over the past few years, it continues to be a segmented and fast-changing industry, with new technology constantly being developed. Mobile communication has made a significant impact on most organizations already, and as the technologies continue to improve, so will the demand for efficient and convenient connectivity.
The availability of laptop computers that rival the power of desktop computers has begun a mobile workforce revolution. Now, an entire population of sales representatives, consultants, field technical specialists, and other mobile workers carry computers as part of their jobs, and use their computers to do work. The problem, of course, is that these mobile workers leverage only a small fraction of the power of their computers. Without a network connection, these workers are cut off from the enterprise systems and data they need to be fully productive.
In today's wireless network environment, networks are provided in a variety of types and flavors. For example, at a particular location a user may have a choice of access points between Wi-Fi (wireless fidelity), WiMax, GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), CDMA (Code-Division Multiple Access), 3G (third-generation wireless), and/or wireline access. Those various types of access points have unique media-layer and link-layer negotiations (e.g., SIM, serial number registrations, 802.3, 802.11). Additionally, the logon scheme is not necessarily identical, or even similar, between the same types of access point when offered by different providers. Thus, a user is forced to remember numerous login procedures—dependant upon the specific network location and type—to obtain access to a network (if they can gain access at all).
Wi-Fi, 3G cellular, and Enterprise (i.e., private Wireless Local Area Neworks or WLANs) all represent islands of wireless connectivity. They are islands because users cannot typically roam among these access networks. Individually, each of these islands is riddled with problems. For example, the Wi-Fi business problem is not simple; too many different accounts with service providers are required to stay connected through Wi-Fi with any reliability beyond the home or office. Additionally, there is no seamless roaming among Wi-Fi networks because of the wide variety and complexity of connectivity requirements. While there are a lot of Wi-Fi users, the majority of potential customers for public access cannot justify an investment in wireless service that connects them only at their favorite coffee shop or fast food counter, but not at airports, hotels, or convention centers. Thus, the lack of carrier-class wireless roaming service is impeding the growth of Wi-Fi.
As for cellular connectivity, mobile operators worldwide are embarking, for the first time, on the deployment of wireless data services as part of the rollout of 2.5G/3G networks. The challenge for carriers will be to generate customer uptake of these services in the context of much faster wireless connectivity made possible by Wi-Fi. While some mobile carriers are engaging in the deployment of discreet Wi-Fi services (i.e., a service that does not roam onto cellular networks), most mobile operators view Wi-Fi as a complement to future cellular data services. Specifically, users would use cellular in the Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) and then Wi-Fi in the Metropolitan Area Network (MAN), which has the added benefit of offloading high data traffic from congested MAN cellular switches.
Enterprises were the first to deploy Wi-Fi in the form of WLANs. However, wireless connectivity does not typically extend beyond the walls of the enterprise for reasons of security. Most enterprises continue to use Virtual Private Networks (VPNs) over dialup connections but discourage the use of Wi-Fi hotspots to connect to corporate LANs for reasons of security. With the introduction of the new Wi-Fi security standard (802.11i) this might change, although it mostly adds complexity to the user experience by introducing yet another type of authentication. But the fact remains, that the solutions capable of supporting any third-party VPN client over a wireless connection on the market today are very limited and typically involve additional servers that are deployed in an enterprise infrastructure.
It would be desirable to have a unified method, local to the user device, that addresses these and other issues.